Mi primer maldito sostén rosa
by Marie PattinsonJ
Summary: Edward Bella sosten a un momento vergonzoso pero el comienzo de ina relaciòn.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok... Si puedes, si puedes. Tu puedes Bella, tu puedes".

Era el pensamiento que me repetia una y otra vez en mi mente pero no lograba tener el valor de hacerlo.

Delante de mi se encontraba mi primer sosten. Talla grande.

Desde que tenia 11 años insistian en que ya era tiempo de poner sosten. Que seria mujer boluptuosa.

Yo no me sentia lista, no es que no me gustara. Simplemente... Pues ¿No se me hacia necesario? Sea lo que sea que hayga sido no lo puse ninguno, apesar de que mi madre me habia comprado uno grande y desia que me quedaba pero jamas lo probe.

Ahora tenia 12.5 y sigen insistiendo. Disen que cuando paso TODOS los niños se me quedan viendo.

Solo usaba corpiños, los cuales eran muy comodos.

Ahora mi madre me a comprado un nuevo sosten ya que, segun ella, "el de los 11 es muy pequeño, o por lo menos los tienes grandes".

Gruñia ante se respuesta. Yo no era marimacha, pero no me importaban esas cosas.

Tania esta tan plana que una tabla y tiene mi misma edad, ella usa rellenos contal de aparentar, los cuales uno termina entre su cuerpo y su brazo y el otro enmedio de donde debria ser el balle de sus senos.

En educación fisica es pero, terminaban asta casi su ombligo. Pasaba por el pasillo de la escuela y todos se reian de ella y solo contestaba "¿De que se rien?". Idiota. Plastica.

Yo no queria parecerme a ella pero tenia que admitir que ya era tiempo. Un dia estaba en un taxi que iva a una velocidad orrible. Al pasar por un charco en la calle, salte al igual que mis... ¡Y fue orrible! El peor dolor que eh sentido en mi vida.

"Si puedes Bella" Ahi vamos de nuevo.

Estaba enfrente de mi Quiubole con... Que me habia regaldao Esme, la amiga de mi madre. Ella era la persona mas dulce y bondadosa que podia aver en el mundo., no pude decirlle un simple "no".

La verdad era que no lo necesitaba, yo ya sabia todo acerca de ese rollo, todo. Pero el libro era genial ya que tenia consejos y se comunicaba exelente con los adolecentes.

El libro enfrente de mi no era el problema, si no el sosten. No era miedo claro que no, era angustia. ¿Que me dirian cuando saliera asi? ¿Que aria Emmett?

El Quiubole me lo regalo Esme cuando cumpli 9 años y mi cara ardia del sonrojo. Emmett lo que hiso fue tomarme una foto con el libro cuando estaba desapercibida y mostrarselo a Edward.

Edward era el chico del cual estaba enamorada. El tenia los ojos verdes mas hermosos que podia haber y el pelo cobrizo con mechones rojisos a la luz del sol, indomable siempre en mil direcciones y lo volvia sexy y atractivo. Ademas de guapo, lindo...

"¡Basta!" Me grite en mi interior, siempre ocurria eso.

Sentia orrible todo el calor que habia en Phoenix, siempre era asi y casi siempre me gustaba. Es mas, me encantaba. Pero hoy no claro.

Recuerdo un ligero accidente cuando mi madre junto a Esme me decian que yo era... Boluptuosa, justo cuando mi hermano Emmett entreba al cuarto.

El estaba jugando con Edward pero el se quedo en la puerta.

Emmett empezo a reir sin parar y la curiosidad de Edward lo gano y decio entrar cuando Emmett gritaba "Mi hermanita tiene pechos".

Edward se habia quedado mudo, yo extremadamente sonrojada, Emmett por lo sucedido no se arrepintio si no que empezo a reir mas fuerte mientras mi madre Rennee y Esme que por suerto es la madre de Edward movian la caveza de izquierda a derecha.

Quite ese recuerdo de mi y mi mejor amigo incluyendo a mi hermano y me dirigi a darme una ducha.

El agua elada se sentia grandioso contra mi cuerpo, tan refrescante.

El sosten lo habia dejado en mi cama junto al Quiubole. No traje nada.

Busque en el armario del baño y encontre un short de mesclilla exactamente arriba de la rodilla que me encantaba-junto con unas pantis-. Se pegaba a mis piernas y me alegra no tanerlas de fideos con... Mmm Tania.

Ya que al salir de aqui me pondria el solten agarre del colset una de esas toallas pequeñas pero no tanto. Hice un pequeño nudo con la toalla debajo de mis brazos para sujetarlo y que no se me callera.

Mi cabello castallo estaba totalmente mojado ya que no me lo habia molestado en sacarlo porque asi sentiria menos calor. Siempre que estaba mojado combinaba muy bien con mi rostro, extraño pero sierto. Como la toalla era pequeña se veia un parte de mi ombligo mojado y mi short tenia gotitas de agua.

Sali de alli y me fui a mi curto. Al entrar solo pude gritar. Edward estaba alli en shock simplemente mirando mi sosten que habia dejado en la cama.

"Renne porque lo compraste grande y decorado" pensé.

Por instinto puse mi mano donde se encontraba el nudo que hice con la tolla.  
¿Acaso podia a ver algo peor? Por lo menos hoy no.

Al escuchar mi grito Edward se dio la vuelta y puso los ojos como platos. ¿Por que grite? A ya se, me encontre al chico que amo que era mi mejor amigo en shock mirando mi sosten decorado. Que frase mas tipica.

-Mmmm...yo...-Balcuceo Edward.

Ya entendia lo que dicia Quiubole "no deje al alcanze de los hombres". Bebi hacerle caso y guardarlo junto con el sosten.

Debia acabar con esa escena y ponerme una blusa y ese maldito sosten.

Estando lo mas lejos de el posible me dirigi hacia mi ropa agarre lo primero que vi y luego hacia la cama agarrando el sosten haciendo que Edward abriera mas los ojos si era posible.

-¿Tu?-Gimio.

-¿Yo?-Pregunte incredula.

-Entonces-dijo con dificultad-Es sierto lo que dijo Em.

-¿Eh?

-¿Estas saliendo con Mike Newton?

¿Newton? ¡Que asco! Preferiria morir antes de salir con ese tipico chico americano.

Pero Edward no espero mi respuesta y continuo:-Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella-repitio una y otra vez revolviendo su cabello-¿Como es que? Yo... Tu eres mucho para Mike, no salgas con el. El no te aprecia ¡El solo te quiere por tus pechos!-solo dijo eso se tapo la boca con la mano.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Que acabas de decir? ¿Como sabes eso? ¿Acaso el te dijo algo? ¿Que te dijo Emmett?

-Mike no me dijo nada-respondio despues de un minuto.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es que es ovio-¿Quien es este Edward Cullen?

-¿Como que es ovio?¿Quien eres y que le hiciste a Edward Cullen?

-Bueno... Bella tu sabes que a esta edad cambias, tanto como el cuerpo como la mentalidad y ahora Mike ya no solo busca una carita linda si no... Ammm... Cuerpo ok... Alguien... Que sea mujer. Al dablio ¡Tienes buenos senos: eso era lo ovio! ¿Yo dije eso?

Ese definitivamente no era Edward, mi cabellero pequeño. Todas las chicas lo perseguian y el las rechasaba gentilmente.

-¿Que? ¿Tu dijiste eso? ¿Como te atreves?

-Lo siento pero es la verdad Bella... Eres boluptousa ¿ok? Pero por favor no salgas con Mike, el no te quiere no como...

¿Como quien? Queria pregunatarlo pero no salia de mi boca. Edward desia que tenia buenos senos, supongo que no es su culpa ¿Sierto? Quiero decir el al igual que yo esta creciendo y basicamente habia sido un caballero para guardarselo y bueno, respetarme.

-Aver Edward yo no salgo con Newton. Prefiero morir y que mi cuerpo sea tirado en la calle y luego comido por gusanos antes de eso.

Quizas estuvo mal hablar de eso antes de decirle ¿por que mis senos son grande? No, esa pregunta jamas saldria de mi boca. Pero es que no soportaba la idea de salir con Newton.

-Perdoname Bella ¿Si? Yo no quise decir eso pero es lo que Newton quiere, tu eres muy bonita pero a el le intersa tu cuerpo.

-No tenias que ser tan grosero.

-Tengo que admitirlo si quiero tu perdon, si lo grite asi sin pensarlo es por que lo eh pensado. Encerio Bella perdoname, lo siento, odio la adolecencia ¿Tiene que ser asi? Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte.

-Mmmm... Gracias por decirme eso de Newton. Esto es incomodo quiero decir ambos somos adolecentes, esto es normal ¿cierto? Espero que asi, sea encerio.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Ya te dije es incomodo.

-Supongo que porque... Ammm podrias ponerte algo mas de ropa.

Sinceramente se me habia olvidado y estaba sorprendida que la toalla no se habia caido. Pero habia un problema, no queria otro accidente como este, podria verme Charlie.

-Edward... Podrias... ¿Darte la vuelta?-Le tomo unos segundos comprender.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como?! Yo ¡¿Que?!-Sabia que mi idea era descebellada pero no queria otro error y necesitaba hablar con Ed.

-Necesito hablar contigo... Ya se puedes salir por un rato y luego entras.

-Gran idea-Dijo y iva a salir, cuando estaba a punto de tocar la perilla de la puerta de escucho:

-¡Hermanita osita ya vine!-Oh no, Emmett iva a entrar y no podia ver a Edward y ami en esta situación.

Edward se quedo estatico y solo voltio su caveza para mirarme. Pensaba en esconderlo, pero no cabria en ningun lado y necesitaba ponerme... El sosten y la blusa.

-¡No, no! ¡Emmett no entres!

-¿Porque hermanita?

-Porque... Teee ¡Estoy preparando tu sorpresa!-Era muy mala mentirosa pero por su puesto Em no se dio cuenta.

-¡Uy! ¡Una sorpresa! ¡¿Que es?!-Pregunto emocionado y Edward solo rio ante su comportamiento.

-No seria sorpresa si te lo digo

-Bueno pues voy a entrar.

-¡No! ¿Que era eso lo que le pediste a Santa Clous y no te dio?-Emmett ya grande y creia en esas tonterias, cosa que yo jamas hice.

-Un videojuego

-¡Exacto! Mmmm te dire que te dare si no entras.

-Si, si ¿Que es?-Hay Em

-¡Un videojuego!-Trate de sonar emocionada-Pero recurda que prometiste no entrar.

-Bien-Dijo triste-Pero lo quiero pronto.

-Asi sera ahora vete a otro lado o no te dare nada-Solo oi sus pasos en las escaleras. Suspire de alivio.

-Me daras la mitad del dinero del videojuego-Le dije a Edward-Ahora... Mmm es complicado ya que no puedes salir porque Emmett te vera. Y no puedo quedarme mas tiempo casi medio desnuda.

-Ok toma tu tiempo-Y se dio vuelta dandome "privasidad".

Esto parecia la broma mas estupida y planeada del mundo. Deje caer la toalla con las manos temblando y Edward suspiraba una y otra vez. Comenze con el maldito sosten, que se abrochaba por delante. Al terminar casi, casi debia darle creditos a Renee porque tenia razon.

Desgraciadamente no tenia zapatos y seguia mojada por lo que cai al piso.

-Bella ¿Estas bien?-Edward se avia dado vuelta y estaba ayudandome. Enseguida enrojesi.

-No-Logre decir.

-Perdon por la situación, no veo nada, no veo nada-Y se tapo los ojos.

-Antes de eso ¿Podrias ayudarme a levantar? Por favor.

-Oh, claro.

Me agarro la mano y con la otra sujeto mi caveza mientras trataba de sostenerme con los pies lo que hacia que Edward bajara la mano de mi caveza a mi espalda. Quedamos con los rostros frente a frente.

¡Al diablo! ¿Cierto? Eramos adolecentes y habia pasado toda mi vida enamorada de el sin mencionarle una palabra de mis sentimientos.

Acerque mi rostro mas al suyo y el rozo nuestros labios, yo los junte y Edward empezo el beso guiandome. Me deje llevar y esperaba mostrale todos mis sentimientos.

Me separe de el y lo mire directamente a los ojos y supe que los dos sentiamos lo mismo.

Para aruinar la escena mas hermosa que habia vivido se abrio la puerta y quien fuera iva a malinterpretar la escena.


	2. Chapter 2

La historia es completamente mia y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.


End file.
